parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Principal Fredericks
'''Principal Michael Fredericks '''is the principal of Dayon Junior High School, well-known for his uptight attitude. He is very strict unlike most principals and does not like underachievers or slackers, most particularly Jim. He does other activities as principal, like coaching the school's football team or take part in school activities. Principal Fredericks was originally designed for early comics of Parker Lot, though he did not appear until late in the webcomic. More recently, he has become a more prominent character as his primary role in the story "Daredevil: The Rise and Fall of Jim", which reveals his past and reasons for his personality, shows he may appear more. Background Principal Fredericks is currently the principal at Matt and the rest's school and due to his strict personality, students lost confidence in class work, which lowered grades. Other than being principal, he is sometimes the school's football head coach and yells at his players very much because of his frustration. He is mad at students who are slackers and underachievers, such as Jim, who actually happens to be the only underachiever or slacker in the school. The only other delinquent in the school is his grandson, the bully, who Principal Fredericks almost always lets off the hook. It is revealed in "Daredevil: The Rise and Fall of Jim" that Principal Fredericks originally was a daredevil who did stunts for a living and became a celebrity in Dayon. However, one fateful day sometime in the 70s, Fredericks attempted to jump off from Mt. Dayon, the highest point in the city. But he lost focus and crashed into a campfire, which burned off most of his long hair. This incident changed his life forever as he became more strict and became the infamous principal of Dayon Junior High School. He warned Jim to avoid this mistake. Jim, being Jim, ignored this warning but still apologized to Fredericks, only before crashing again like Fredericks, only unlike the impact. Appearance Principal Fredericks, like almost all of the characters, has a very limited wardrobe. He almost always wears a brown suit with white dress shirt and black tie. On rare occasions, he wears more casual clothes, like a red shirt and hat when he coaches the Dayon Junior High football team. Principal Fredericks is bald with gray hair which goes around the back of his head. He originally had long brown hair, which he lost in his daredevil accident. Concept and creation Principal Fredericks was one of the earliest charaters designed and did not change much in his appearances since the comic began. His appearance is very different that other characters, similar to Mrs. Scald and Scooter Williams. He was originally going to appear in The Birth of Matt but the scene featuring him was cut out from being posted. The original scene featured Principal Fredericks younger than he appeared usually. He would instead make his first appearance in a comic called "Alive", which was made after The Birth of Matt was already in production. After his first appearance, he wasn't meant to have any upcoming appearances in 2010 as no roles could be made for him. He finally reappeared on March 27, 2011 and he will make more appearances soon. External links *http://parkerlot.deviantart.com/art/Parker-Lot-No-22-Alive-142936210 Category:Characters Category:Billy Shears Junior High School